Hydroponic tents are used for growing of plants, such as flowers, fruit and vegetables, in controlled environmental conditions. This allows the plants to be grown in climatic conditions for which they are ill-suited, such as particularly dark or cold environments.
In order to provide an environmentally controlled hydroponic tent, there is typically a significant amount of associated equipment which is used to control the conditions therein. In particular, given that the hydroponic tent is an enclosed environment, there is generally a need to provide artificial lighting for photosynthesis for the plants.
Currently, environmental control equipment is introduced into the hydroponic tent at ground level, and electrical power is diverted to the equipment via connecting cables into the tent. In the case of artificial lighting, the lights are placed on stands which are positioned within the tent, and raised towards the top of the tent in order to illuminate plants lower down. Unfortunately, this wastes a large proportion of the available floor space inside the hydroponic tent.
Hydroponic tents are typically lightweight constructions, and can be provided for personal use for gardeners to, for example, provide gardening space on a rooftop or balcony. Space is therefore limited inside the hydroponic tents, and current frame constructions are ill-suited to mounting heavy equipment therein.